ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Grey Matter
Grey Matter is a Galvan from the planet Galvan Prime. Appearance Grey Matter is a gray-skinned, frog-like, bipedal alien only one inch tall with large green eyes. The Omnitrix symbol is located on his back. Abilities Grey Matter's size belies his great calculative and technical intellect, and when it comes to intellect he's second to none. He can create almost anything from spare parts and deduce the function of any device at a glance. Also, Grey Matter's intellect serves as a problem solver and analytical help in difficult situations. Grey Matter's diminutive size allows him to squeeze into small spaces, and he can climb walls thanks to tiny suction cups on his skin. He also has sharp teeth, and his slimy skin makes him difficult to grab. Every time Ben chooses one alien when the Omnitrix chooses another it's usually Grey Matter. Weaknesses Unfortunately, Grey Matter's size makes him unsuitable for battle, and hence Ben must outsmart his enemies while using the form. Grey Matter has, however, proved very valuable when used, as he is capable of hiding in very tightly compacted areas, and the form's supreme intellect has helped in many situations. Original series Ben first transformed into Grey Matter in Washington B.C. when he saw that a gold Sumo Slammer card could be found in a box of cereal. Gwen found him looking for the card in the cereal boxes at the supermarket. Ben also transformed to Grey Matter to mathematically cauculate the number of jelly beans in a large barrel, doing it in his head (it only took him about 4 seconds) to win a MP3 player. Although Ben rarely intentionally selects Grey Matter, he often finds himself in that form as a result of accidental transformations, such as in A Small Problem. In the episode Ken 10, Ken, the 40 year old Ben's son, turns into Grey Matter and hacks into the Omnitrix to access Master Control. Most of these situations occur when Ben intends on transforming into a large, powerful alien, making his change into Grey Matter all the more ironic. It seems that Grey Matter is the one with the most accidental transformations. Gwen 10 When Ben wakes up in the morning, he finds that Gwen is in danger because two thieves bump into her and scared her, and as usual, Ben tries to go "Hero" but.... something unusual happened, Ben's Omnitrix is not on his arm. He really doesn't understand, and after Grandpa Max helps Ben, Ben comes into the Rust Bucket again, he asks Gwen to help Ben finding his Omnitrix, But Gwen asks back "What does it looks like?" Ben really doesn't understand, his Grandpa said just to relax. When Ben is on the way, he discovers that he is back in time, to the first day on the summer vacation, on the place he found the Omnitrix. But still, Grandpa Max and Gwen doesn't understand what Ben's talking about. When Ben sees the meteor that brings the Omnitrix, he goes to the place where the Omnitrix crashed before, but when he is there, he finds Gwen already found it first. Gwen is wearing the Omnitrix. As a female version of Grey Matter, she was tricked into it by Ben, something that annoyed her, as she was also being chased by a raccoon while in this form. Alien Force Two-part series finale, after completing the Ultimatrix, to his disappointment Albedo discovers that Grey Matter (as Albedo wishes to return to his Galvan form) isn't among his available list of alien forms and realizes the Ultimatrix is still synced with Ben's Omnitrix, forcing him to work with Vilgax in order to obtain the Omnitrix from Ben, only to have Vilgax double-cross him and take the Omnitrix for himself, ultimately leading to the destruction of Ben's Omnitrix forcing Ben to forcing Albedo to handover the Ultimatrix, thus leaving Albedo stuck in his Negative Ben form (on a side note it is somewhat ironic that Albedo actually wants to transform into Grey Matter but couldn't, which is ironic given that in the original series, Ben would often transform into Grey Matter unintentually or completely by accident). Race Against Time Grey Matter appeared briefly in Ben 10: Race Against Time, where, after getting mocked by his peers in a popular hangout, Ben transformed into Grey Matter, and rearranged the circuits of the machines in the diner to create havoc. Ultimate Alien Grey Matter now has green eyes instead of yellow-green. The Omnitrix symbol is now located on his chest and shrunken to a more miniature size. He is now a lighter shade of gray. Appearances *''Washington B.C.'' *''Hunted'' *''A Small Problem'' *''Secrets'' *''Truth'' *''Gwen 10'' *''Grudge Match'' *''Ultimate Weapon'' *''They Lurk Below'' *''Ghostfreaked Out'' *''Dr. Animo and the Mutant Ray'' (Fusion with Diamondhead) *''Back With a Vengeance'' *''Midnight Madness'' *''Merry Christmas'' *''The Unnaturals'' *''Be Afraid of the Dark'' *''Perfect Day'' *''Ken 10'' *''Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix'' *''Ben 10: Race Against Time'' Naming and Translations Interestingly, all of Grey Matter's names in other translations of the show seem to mean the one and the same thing, meaning that they're all in fact translations of his name, making him so far the only alien with that quallity: *'German:' Die Graue Eminenz *'Croatian:' Siva Tvar *'Italian:' Materia Grigia *'Brazilian:' Massa Cinzenta *'Spanish: '''Materia Gris *'Dutch:' Grijze massa *'Russian: 'Гуманойд/ Humanoid *Romanian:Materie cenusie/Grey matter *Romanian:Cerebel/cerebellum Trivia *In ''Ken 10, Ben 10,000's son, Kenny Tennyson uses Grey Matter's form to access his Omnitrix's master control by using Grey Matter's intelligence to figure out the correct combination. Neither Ben 10,000 or 10 year old Ben thought of doing this. *Grey Matter is the same species as the Omnitrix's creator, Azmuth. Azmuth's former assistant Albedo was also a Galvan before he created his own Omnitrix resulting in becoming trapped in the human form of Ben Tennyson (the Omnitrix's default form) and is unable to use Grey Matter's form because both his and Ben's Omnitrix are synced together (Ben didn't have access to Grey Matter's form at the time). *Before Ben obtained Nanomech, he was Ben's smallest form. Category: Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ben 10 Ultimate Alien aliens Category:Galvan Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Ben 10,000 aliens Category:Live-action aliens